


Синие огни

by Christoph, fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018



Series: мини G - PG-13 [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Gen, Open Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christoph/pseuds/Christoph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018/pseuds/fandom_Starbucks_Roles_TwoSexyMen_2018
Summary: По Пустошам гуляет легенда о Синих огнях. О прекрасной, нетронутой радиацией земле, где хранится вся мудрость довоенного мира и его самое страшное оружие.





	Синие огни

**Author's Note:**

> Открытый конец, AU к "Войне бесконечности", Fallout!AU.

Стив пробирался по джунглям уже неделю. Место, которое он искал, не было отмечено на современных картах, так что он руководствовался собственной памятью и случайно найденной у мёртвого рейдера схемой, криво начерченной на обложке обгоревшего довоенного комикса. Он внёс координаты в пип-бой*, но отметка лишь навязчиво маячила на краю экрана. До недавнего времени. За прошедшие годы Стив отмотал немало миль по Пустошам в погоне за своей целью, но впервые его переполняло радостное предвкушение от близости конечной точки путешествия. 

В джунглях было... странно. По меркам Пустошей, разумеется. Странно, что можно было снять шлем брони и дышать полной грудью. Странно, что при приближении к воде счётчик Гейгера не заходился в истошном треске. Стив уже забыл, что такое сорвать с ветки фрукт и не гадать, насколько сильно он облучён, а здесь можно было не думать о радиации вообще. Пронзительно-голубое небо выглядело совсем не так, как над Пустошами. Свободное и чистое. Довоенное. 

Тем волнительнее было осознавать, что легенда о Синих огнях – правда. Её рассказывали и пересказывали у костров поселений, у стоек баров и в кроватях борделей, приукрашивая и добавляя деталей по своему вкусу, и каждый рейдер и честный поселенец был одержим мечтой найти далёкую землю, нетронутую Войной, с чистой почвой и незаражённой водой, где сохранились несметные богатства довоенной цивилизации и её самое страшное оружие. С того момента, как Стив впервые услышал легенду, он потратил немало времени, сил и крышек*, чтобы найти крупицы истины в этом клубке домыслов и преувеличений. Чем дальше он продвигался, тем сильнее крепла в нём уверенность, что эта сказочная долина – Ваканда, бывшая легендой и до Апокалипсиса. 

Не проходило и дня, чтобы он не задумывался о прошлом. О путях, что привели его в эти джунгли. Если подумать, то он пережил две мировых войны – натуральным образом проспав во льдах, правда, во втором случае его сон затянулся лет на двести. Сначала Стив запрещал себе думать о Баки, но есть вещи, с которыми невозможно бороться: Баки просто всегда незримо был рядом, в каждом движении, в каждом вдохе, в каждой выпущенной в цель пуле, в каждом залпе лазерной винтовки. Он превратился во внутренний голос Стива, в его индикатор морали. А Баки Барнс никогда не был моралистом. Вот и сейчас, когда Стив попытался в очередной раз переосмыслить то, что делает, внутренний голос со знакомой ухмылкой сказал ему:

– А чего ты хочешь, Роджерс? Пустоши меняют людей. 

– Первое правило выживания в Пустоши – никогда не спорь с большим хреном в силовой броне, – пробормотал Стив, бесцельно вороша палкой угли догорающего костра. Самым приятным ощущением за весь этот день было снять наконец килограммы стали и просто вытянуть ноги. 

Он сверился с картой, ещё раз перепроверил схему, начинающую рваться на сгибах, провёл кончиками пальцев по грубоватой довоенной бумаге. Обложка комикса про Капитана Америку – ироничное напоминание о том, кем он был и уже никогда не будет. Стив спрятал схему в карман, привычно проверил броню на повреждения, подтянул пару болтов и улёгся на спальник, уставившись в бархатное небо с россыпью алмазно-сверкающих звёзд. До места назначения оставалось несколько часов пути, и ему хотелось увидеть, что стало с дворцом Т’Чаллы, при свете дня.

***

Когда Стив дошёл до королевского дворца, солнце уже близилось к зениту. На месте высокотехнологичного здания, поражавшего воображение формами и линиями, буйно зеленели могучие деревья. Стив глубоко вдохнул, успокаиваясь, и медленно побрёл через широкую долину, бывшую когда-то дворцовой площадью, сминая шагами золотистую гладь травы.

В поглотившей руины дворца роще было прохладно, сумрачно и немного влажно. Пип-бой коротко завибрировал, предупреждая, что они приближаются к отметке на карте. Стив остановился и прикрыл глаза, воссоздавая в памяти переплетения коридоров и залов, а потом решительно направился чуть левее, чем показывала карта. 

Через час – а по ощущениям через вечность – он нашёл то, что искал. Стив вышел из брони и осторожно приблизился к огромному ироко*, с ветвей которого свисали лианы и гроздья крупных орхидей. Красивые цветы почему-то показались ему отталкивающими. Он опасливо отвёл стволом винтовки зелёный занавес и шумно выдохнул – в переплетении корней лежала на боку чудом уцелевшая криокамера. Одна из.

Сердце пропустило удар, а потом учащённо заколотилось, разгоняя адреналин по венам. Стив обошёл дерево по кругу, не спеша приближаться. Отметил обломки лабораторного стола под зарослями папоротников – вибраниум так просто не сдавался. Торопливо отвёл взгляд от полускрытого пышным кустом черепа с отвалившейся челюстью. Ещё две криокамеры были пусты, сквозь открытые дверцы в них проникли лианы, укоренившись внутри. Правее он нашёл ещё одну камеру, туго оплетённую фикусом-душителем. Оборванные шланги и провода уныло торчали вверх причудливо изогнутыми ветками, стекло было раздавлено. Между осколками свешивалась рука, вернее, выбеленные дождями и временем, чудом всё ещё держащиеся вместе кости. Кисть была странно вывернута, словно человек до последнего пытался выбраться из смертельной ловушки. 

– Шансы – пятьдесят на пятьдесят, – успокоил себя Стив. Не то чтобы это реально успокаивало, конечно. 

Тянуть не имело смысла. Стив с опаской приблизился к криокамере, которая приветливо мигнула синими огоньками на панели управления. Покрытые пылью и робкими ростками мха, огоньки горели тускло. Но наверняка когда-то давно их свет был ярче. 

– Синие огни, – прошептал Стив, проводя ладонью по стеклу, стирая двухсотлетнюю пыль и грязь. 

Ноги стали ватными, и Стив опёрся о ствол дерева, пережидая головокружение. Ему хотелось одновременно кричать от радости и рыдать от облегчения. 

Баки мирно спал за стеклом криокамеры вот уже двести чёртовых лет, ровно такой, каким он его оставил. Стив потёр лицо ладонями, оставляя на щеках грязные следы. Он нашёл то, к чему шёл так долго, но его путешествие ещё не закончилось. Баки вздохнул и пошевелился во сне, чуть повернувшись, и огоньки на панели вдруг мигнули все разом, ярче, реагируя на его дыхание, погасли, зажглись по очереди и снова погасли, остался лишь один, мигающий ровным синим светом. Главный индикатор. Стив сел на землю, привалившись плечом к камере и жадно вглядываясь в лицо Баки.

***

_– А что будет, если камеру просто выключить и открыть? – спросил Стив, вглядываясь в лицо Баки сквозь тонкую плёнку инея._

_– Вот уж чего точно не стоит делать. – Шури пробежалась пальцами по кнопкам, пощёлкала какими-то рычажками и развернулась к нему. – Видите вот эту панель, Капитан? Здесь встроен биометрический сканер, никто, кроме меня, не сможет даже активировать управление камерой. Приложите ладонь._

_Стив послушно выполнил указание, чуть поморщившись, когда по ней прокатились лазерные лучи._

_– И что теперь? – с интересом спросил он, наблюдая, как Шури снова колдует над бесконечными клавишами._

_– Чтобы вывести мистера Барнса из искусственного сна, необходимо набрать конкретную буквенно-числовую комбинацию. Приложите ладонь ещё раз, пожалуйста. Так вот, если выключить и открыть криокамеру, это может привести к необратимым последствиям для его мозга. Как минимум. Впрочем, это не так просто сделать. Даже если отрубится электричество в лаборатории, каждая из камер оснащена собственным автономным блоком питания, которого хватит лет на пятьсот, а чтобы выключить питание и открыть стекло, надо пройти проверку личности. Разумеется, в экстренной ситуации может понадобиться это сделать. – Принцесса развернулась к нему, по-прежнему улыбаясь, но глаза её стали серьёзными. – Для этого я дала вам доступ к системе. Сканер вас пропустит. Будет достаточно нажать вот на эту кнопку, рядом с основным индикатором – кстати, он мигает в такт пульсу мистера Барнса, прикольно, да? – и тогда все системы будут отключены._

_– И он проснётся? – спросил Стив, уже чувствуя подвох._

_– Или, с равной вероятностью, не проснётся больше никогда._

***

Судьба неумолима и неотвратима. Это Стив выучил давно. Так было в далёком 1944 в Альпах. Так было в 2017 в Нью-Йорке. Так было и сейчас. Тот поручень должен был оторваться. Чья-то рука должна была дрогнуть и запустить ракеты. Всё предопределено.

– Обычно это ты так думал, – хрипло сказал Стив, поднимаясь на ноги и глядя куда-то в пространство. – Всем нам уготовано то, что уготовано, и изменить что-то мы не в силах, у судьбы свои планы. Но мы столько раз обманывали смерть, столько раз спасали друг друга, что я понемногу стал верить, будто мы – особенные. Будто мы всё ещё не сделали то, что предначертано, и поэтому всё ещё живы. 

Он развернулся, приник к стеклу на мгновение, словно проверяя, что Баки на месте. Глубоко вздохнул, бесцельно смахивая пыль и грязь с криокамеры. День прошёл, ночь близилась к рассвету, а он всё медлил. 

– Я всегда был слишком глуп, чтобы убежать от драки, да? – спросил Стив в пространство и приложил ладонь к сканеру. Вопреки его подсознательным ожиданиям, всё работало безупречно – сканер беззвучно пробежался по его ладони, и стекло, закрывавшее панель управления, медленно отъехало в сторону. Кнопка выключения была чуть крупнее остальных и отличалась формой. Сложно не заметить или ошибиться. 

На горизонте загорелась полоска солнечного света, и по роще прокатился прохладный ветерок. Обычное утро.

Синий огонёк ровно, терпеливо мигал в такт пульсу Баки. 

Стив медлил.

**Author's Note:**

> * Пип-бой – наручный КПК, изготовленный фирмой «РобКо Индастриз», который использовался в качестве стандартного элемента оснащения жителей Убежищ «Волт-Тек». Позднее Пип-бой 3000 был модернизирован, и в него были добавлены дополнительные функции.  
> * Бутылочные крышки – валюта во вселенной Fallout  
> * Ироко – дерево, распространённое в тропических лесах Африки


End file.
